


Confusing Offers and Answers

by Nonesane



Category: BioShock Infinite, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unempathic force meets two sarcastic objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Offers and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sister, [chibiangle](http://chibiangle.deviantart.com/).

Kyubey had never experienced a headache. This was likely the closest it would ever get to one.

“Anything, it said?”

“Yes, anything.”

“But do we want anything?”

“I’m not quite sure.”

The two creatures - not human, not anymore at least - had been discussing the proposition for well over thirty minutes. Kyubey was used to hesitation, to following a potential energy source for weeks and months. Somehow, this was different. 

Their discussion didn’t seem to be about stalling, as much as their words choices could fit such a description.

“We could always-”

“-ask for young Ms. DeWitt’s powers. Yes, but do we want them?”

“Good question. We are already-”

“-quite close to that.”

Kyubey scratched itself behind one ear with one of its hind paws.

“The question is also-”

“-do we want the responsibilities the contract entails?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You have proved to be quite the aspiring hero, dear brother.”

“Restoring balance one has put out of order can hardly be called heroic.”

Kyubey saw its opportunity. “Restoring balance is what being a Puella Magi is all about.”

“Yes, I’m sure it is,” the female appearing of the creatures said. “We happen to know Latin, just so you know.”

Kyubey blinked.

“My main question is,” the male creature cut in, “would a skirt suit me?”

The female creature frowned thoughtfully. “Well a skirt suits me so it’s only logical it would suit you.”

“There is a difference in physique, I should like to point out.”

“You’ll just have to get a larger size then.”

That was it. Kyubey had better things to do, other energy sources to convince. There was always another day. “Think it over. I’ll find you again.”

“I’m sure you will,” the female creature said. Kyubey had never been good at reading human expressions, but this one’s put it on edge. Something was off in the calculations.

It would have to think things over.

“Hmm,” Robert said as the small, white and pink creature scampered off. “It would have been interesting to see how the shift would affect us.”

“Do you mean the transformation or the reality shift?” Rosalind asked.

“Both I suppose.”

“Wise scientists refrain from making themselves test subjects.”

Robert shrugged. “Quite right.” He offered Rosalind his arm. “Shall we then?”

“I think we shall.” And they vanished into thin air.


End file.
